dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gi
& (Mutaito) (Mutaito's disciples, King Piccolo, Piccolo & Gohan) (Goku, Shoken, Vegito) (Turtle School, Goku, Pan, Krillin, Yamcha) (Turtle School, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Yamcha) (Crane School) & (Panther-Fang School) (Trunks, Uub) & or & (Goku) |similar='Battle Armor Bio Suit Buu-gi Time Patroller Suit Turtle School uniform' }} Gi, also called Keikogi (稽古着 or 稽古衣) or Dōgi (道着), is a type of clothing most people wear when they are performing martial arts, and are worn often in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Overview Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha wear the Turtle School uniform. This Gi is orange and has the Turtle School symbol on it. Goku wears this Gi in every major battle he fights in. During the Dragon Ball Z series, the symbol on Goku's Gi was changed to King Kai's symbol, the Son family's "Go" symbol, and later disappeared. King Piccolo, Piccolo, and Gohan wear a similar purple Gi with Namekian shoes. During the Fusion Saga of Dragon Ball Z, when Gohan goes back to Earth after getting his power awakened, he asks Kibito to make him some clothes just like his father wears, so Kibito gives him an orange Gi, referring to the color as similar to that of the dropping of the frogs from planet Popol. Goku's second son, Goten, also wears a Gi similar to that of his father. Near the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku's granddaughter Pan is also seen wearing a Gi similar to that of the Turtle School but with no symbol, while Goku now wears a green Gi. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku's student Uub wears a green Gi, while Goku now wears a blue Gi which resembles his first Gi that he wore in the beginning of Dragon Ball. After the Shadow Dragon Saga, Goku Jr. wears Goku's old Gi. Other characters in the series who wear this type of clothing include Kid Trunks, Mr. Satan, and Vegito. In Dragon Ball Super, ''Goku Black wears a Gi with dark colors. Video game appearances Three types of Gi are equipable items in ''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury: Cotton Gi, Dirty Gi, and Clean Gi. Different dōgis are available for the player's characters in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, and for the custom character in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Turtle Hermit Uniform is an item that increases defense for one minute and Demon Clothes is an item that increases defense for three minutes. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Future Warrior can obtain various Gi such as various incarnations of the Turtle School Uniforms worn by Goku, Yamcha's Turtle School Gi, Whis Symbol Gi, King Piccolo's Gi, Piccolo's Gi, Vegito's Gi, Tien Shinhan's Sash Gi, the Orin Temple Gi. An Earthling or a Saiyan Future Warrior can wear various original gi's as well such as their Default Uniform, Temple Training Gi, Ultimate Turtle Hermit Costume, and 4-Star Dragon Ball Costume. Majin's wear a racially exclusive type of Gi known as the Buu-gi. Namekians have a gi called New Hide Battle Costume which is Namekian battle suit made of a conventional Gi with animal hide added to it. Other Time Patroller NPCs can also be seen wearing various kinds of gi. Gallery Goku looking Epic.jpg|Goku's original Gi Serious Goku.jpg|Kid Goku's Turtle School Gi File:Goku 3.png|Teen Goku's Turtle School Gi KameSchoolVsIllusionSaiyans.png|Krillin and Yamcha's Turtle School Gi SA10.jpg|Kid Gohan and Piccolo's Namekian Gi Gokupan-1-.jpg|Goku's Saiyan arc Gi Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku - Goku Unharmed.png|Goku's Frieza arc Gi AdultGokuColors(manga).png|Goku's Android/Buu arcs Gi 198 20120225-16273139.jpg|Mr. Satan's Gi GotenTrunksdefuse.png|Kid Goten and Kid Trunks' Gi Fighting.JPG|4-year-old Pan's Gi asdxx.JPG|Kid Uub's Gi File:Goku 275.JPG|Goku and Goten's End of Z Gi File:DragonBallGTSpecial36.jpg|Adult Goku's Gi in DBGT CC - Goku.png|Kid Goku's Gi in DBGT GokuJr.01.png|Goku Jr. wearing Goku's ancient Gi Goku_Third_Gi_Resurrection_F.png|Goku's new Gi, made by Whis. Gblack2.png|Goku Black's Gi VegitoSuperSaiyan.png|Vegito's Gi References Category:Clothing Category:Objects